A Broken Rainbow
by DragynSpire
Summary: Rainbow Dash has a little...accident while trying to perform a new trick.
1. The Accident

A/N: Hello there. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you will be kind and tell me how I can do better and let me know if you liked it. I don't expect you-the readers-to like it a lot, but hey, it's my first story, and first thing to write in a long, long while. Again, be kind and help me out by saying how can do better. I was also inspired to write from a certain milesprower06. I won't be doing what he did (aka related to Cupcakes); he just inspired me to right. I give him my thanks to give me something to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic franchise. I am just a fan. I will not be making money off this.

* * *

><p>A Broken Rainbow<p>

Chapter One:

Rainbow Dash woke up much slower than normal this morning. And something didn't seem right to her. It was darker than normal and she wasn't in a bed she was used to. When her eyes finally adjusted to the darker morning light, she saw that she was face-to-face with an orange mare-her friend Applejack. But she didn't freak out and try to fly away-she was just confused to see her friend in the same bed as her.

Rainbow tried to slowly move herself out of the bed, as to not disturb her friend. But she couldn't move anywhere, for Applejack had her arms around her. NOW Rainbow was starting to freak out. She woke up in a bed inside a house, with her friend in it as well, like she didn't want her to leave.

She tried again to wiggle her way out of AJ's hold, but to no avail. In fact, it actually woke up the sleeping mare. As she slowly opened her eyes, she had a small smile on her face.

After a small pause of staring at each other, AJ said to Rainbow, in a loving way, "Mornin' sugarcube."

Shortly thereafter, another mare, a unicorn with a white body and curly purple mane, walked into the room. All she could mutter before she fainted was "Dear sweet Celestia!"

* * *

><p>It was two days ago. It was another normal day in Ponyville, nothing wrong, just another normal, relatively boring day. All ponies were doing their normal, everyday routines. Rainbow Dash was doing her normal thing as well-moving clouds in the morning then doing tricks andor resting for the rest of the day. But, she wasn't doing any old tricks; she was trying new ones that she thought would be cool. And she couldn't be any farther from the truth.

Rainbow was trying to do her famous Sonic Rainboom, but with a twist; she would be spinning the whole time she was descending. She pictured in her mind that it would create the rainbow ring once she broke the sound barrier, but the ring would also be spinning, creating an amazing sight.

She told herself to try it above Ponyville, thinking she amaze the whole town by what she was trying to do. But she was wrong. It might have been because of the spinning, but she wasn't going fast enough, and she knew it. She managed to straighten herself out and pull up just before she hit the ground. She managed to do that, but she was still going extremely fast and so low to the ground, in the middle of town, barely avoiding all the other ponies. But as luck would have it, she began to pull up to get back into the sky, but she didn't notice that she was aimed directly at Sugarcube Corner, the towns' bakery. She noticed after a short period, but she still noticed too late. She began to turn to avoid the bakery, going to the left of it, for what seemed like was easier to avoid the building from. She thought she made it at first, but the loud "CRACK" told her otherwise. She blacked out shortly after, causing her limp body to hit the ground and start rolling. One of her friends, Applejack, a mare with amber orange coat and light amber yellow mane, saw her rolling towards her apple cart from a distance, and ran towards her to stop her rolling before something bad happened.

She managed to stop the cyan Pegasus, but something bad had already happened. AJ saw that her right wing looked extremely distorted. She could only gasp in shock at her friends limp body. Shortly after, her brother Big Macintosh came over to see what the problem was. He wore the same expression as AJ, but only for a few seconds. He took it upon himself to pick up the limp Pegasus and rush her over to the hospital, leaving her sister to gape at the now empty ground for a few more seconds.

She shook the shock from her face and started to catch up to Big Mac. They seemed to be on the same brain wavelength, because they looked at each other, nodded, and AJ dashed off to the hospital to inform them that her friend needs immediate medical attention. After telling the nurse, Big Mac walked in, and the nurse at the front desks' eyes grew wide for a moment, and then ran off to get a doctor.

Shortly after, they arrived with a stretcher to bring Rainbow Dash to the ER. AJ sighed and slumped to the ground, tears of sadness on her face, praying that her friend would be alright. She looked to where Big Mac was, but saw him walking away.

"B-Big Mac! Where ya goin'?"

He looked at her and pointed towards the library, the home of another one of her friends. She understood, and got up to go to where her friends were and tell them to come to the hospital with her. A few minutes later, there were now six ponies in the entrance of the hospital, all waiting to hear good news.

* * *

><p>For what seemed like an eternity waiting, a nurse came out towards them. "Are you all friends of the patient?"<p>

AJ nodded, answering for all of them. "What's the news? She okay?"

The nurse nodded. "Come, follow me. She wants to see you."

They followed her into the room with a doctor taking quick notes on his newest patient. He looked up and saw the nurse, followed by six other ponies. "These must be her friends?"

Rainbow Dash then quickly turned her head to face them with a happy look on her face. After looking at them, her face lost its shine and now holds a very sad expression. "Guys…"

Pinkie, of course, was not nearly as affected as any of her friends. "Oh my gosh, Dashie, are you okay? You don't look very okay? What happened to you, how'd you get so hurt?"

Applejack shushed her and brought her down from all of her jumping, having an apologetic smile on her face. "You okay sugarcube?" looking sadder than any pony in the room.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. The doc said I need some rest and I'll be right out of here." she told them, lying.

"Nonsense!" the doctor said. "You fractured your wing, so you won't be going anywhere anytime soon! You should be lucky you didn't LOSE your wing."

All her friends gasped, realizing that she was much more hurt than they expected.

"Rainbow, what got into you? Why did you lie? You should have just told us!"

"Sorry Rarity, I just didn't want you all to worry." You couldn't find a more depressed looking pony even if you searched all of Equestria.

"It's okay Rainbow, no one wants their friends to worry about them. Now, what happened? How did you get so hurt?" Twilight Sparkle, a lavender unicorn said calmingly.

"Thanks Twilight. I don't know exactly what happened, but I was trying to do a new trick, but I couldn't get enough speed. I was racing through town, dodging everypony trying to get higher. I didn't notice that I was going straight for Sugarcube Corner until it was too late. I went off to the side, but I couldn't completely dodge it. I heard a crack, but then I guess I blacked out. I don't remember anything other than waking up her just a little while ago."

"Oh, so THAT'S what that sound was! I thought I heard something when I was in my room feeding Gummy!" Pinkie, jumping up as she talked.

"Did you see what happened after that?" Twilight asked.

"Nope! I thought it was just my imagination, so I just ignored it. But I guess it wasn't my imagination after all! Or was it? I don't know, lots of things go through my mind all the time, so I might not have heard it, just thought I heard it."

"Oh sugarcube, all I know is that Ah saw ya rolling towards mah apple cart. I ran over to stop your rolling, and that's when I noticed you was hurt."

"I see. That must explain were all these bruises came from. Thanks for carrying me here AJ. I appreciate it."

"I wasn't the one who brought you here. It was Big Mac here that put you on his back and ran you here. I was in too much shock ta do anything. He's the one ya should thank, not me. Aint' that right Big Mac?"

"Eeyup."

"Oh. Thanks Big Mac. Oh, hey, where's Fluttershy? I don't see her."

"I'm right her Rainbow." Fluttershy said in her usual quiet voice. "You just look terrible from all those injuries. I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"What are you talking about, it was all my fault. I was the one that failed at doing a trick. You weren't even around when it happened, so don't blame yourself for what you didn't do. But it's okay, thanks for, well, being you Fluttershy. Anyways, I'm getting really tired, so I'm gonna sleep now. See you all in the morning?"

"Why wouldn't we darling? We are friends, and we all want you to get better, so don't you worry your pretty little mane about it!" Rarity exclaimed, putting her hoof on Rainbow Dashes mane before leaving. "I also must make sure Sweetie Bell and her friends are asleep and not wreaking havoc in my store. Goodnight Rainbow."

"Yes, I should leave too. Need to make sure all the animals are okay. Bye Rainbow Dash, see you tomorrow."

"I should go check on Spike. He hasn't been feeling well today. See you soon Dash."

"I should go home too. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are probably wondering where I am. Oh, and after you get better Dashie, we should totally throw a party! It will be awesome! Well, I should go now. Bye Dashie! See you tomorrow!"

"Get well soon Dash. Don't want to see my lil sister looking sad all the time. Stay as long as you like Applejack. I'll tell Applebloom and Granny Smith that you're here."

"Thanks Big Macintosh. See you later." She waves to Big Mac and returns to face Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow…sugarcube, why'd you hafta go and get yourself hurt? You know I worry 'bout ya. Just don't do anything like that again. I don't want to lose you." She begins tearing up, trying not to cry.

"It's okay Applejack, I won't." Wiping off some of Applejacks tears. "Just stop crying. It's making me feel like I need to cry."

A nurse enters the room, taken aback for a moment at the scene before her. "Excuse me, but visiting hours are now over. I'm afraid that you'll have to leave."

"Oh, okay. Ah guess Ah'll be leaving now sugarcube. See you in the morning." She starts to leave, but is stopped by Rainbow holding onto her arm. Confused, she turns around and gets hugged by Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks for being there when you were AJ. If not, I might not have made it here. Come back soon."

Applejack, still being hugged by Rainbow, causing her face to redden a small amount, returned the hug, not knowing what to say. After their hug lasted for a little too long, the nurse started tapping her hoof on the floor, bringing them both back into reality.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that." She turns to Rainbow, who has a slight pink color to her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll be back early mornin'." With that, she left Rainbow Dash in the room all by herself.

* * *

><p>After AJ and the nurse got to the entrance of the hospital, she spoke. "You must like her a lot, don't you?"<p>

"Huh? Well, of course Ah like her, she's mah friend!"

The nurse giggles a little. "You know what I mean." Then she leaves Applejack in the room to ponder what she just said. It took her a little while to understand it, but her face got bright red when she realized what the nurse was talking about.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all six of the friends were in the room again. Applejack had brought some food for them all, of course, made from apples. Not long after they had finished eating, there was a knock at the door. "Come on in." was Rainbow's answer, wondering who else was visiting.<p>

They all looked up and gasped as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entered the room. "Hello young ones. I heard from my dear student that one of her friends was hurt."

"Y-yes, she is hurt. But I didn't expect you to come here and see her." Twilight said, still in awe that her teacher and princess was there.

"It's okay dear Twilight. I wanted to come down to Ponyville soon anyways, but under better conditions." She turns her head towards Rainbow Dash. "I do hope that you heal up quickly. I am always excited whenever I see you flying, creating your beautiful rainbow trail. I especially enjoyed when you made that Sonic Rainboom some time ago."

"W-will do, P-princess Celestia." Rainbow, still in awe. "Speaking of Sonic Rainboom…" She remembered back to the previous day. "I was trying to put a twist on it, but that didn't turn out so well, as you can see." She said quietly, looking over to her broken wing.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of talking, and explaining to Princess Luna what happened, since Celestia didn't tell her, only said her students friend got hurt, both princess' had to leave to take care of other business. After several more hours of talking about things, visiting hours were over, and they all had to leave again.<p>

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything, but didn't want them to leave. Mainly Applejack. She just sat there quietly after saying good-bye. She finally lied down to think of what to do. It took her some time, but she had an idea.

* * *

><p>Applejack came home to see that her family was there, waiting for her. Applebloom looked happy to see her sister for the first time that day. "Applejack, you're home! I thought I wouldn't see you at all today!" she said while bouncing over to her sister.<p>

"Aw, Applebloom, I wasn't gone too long was Ah?" she said jokingly. "'Sides, I wouldn't leave you alone with Big Mac and Granny Smith all day! Don't take it the wrong way you two, but you 'aint the most excitin' ponies 'round here." Saying with a light chuckle.

"None taken." The two of them say at the same time. Applebloom laughs at it.

"Well, Ah'm a might tired right 'bout now, so Ah'm gonna go ta sleep. See ya'll t'morrow."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Applejack awoke to a dry taste in her mouth. She must not have had very much to drink that day, so she decided to go to the kitchen and get herself some apple juice. Very refreshing. But something didn't feel right to her, but she just shrugged it off.<p>

As she was going back to her room, she heard a knock on the door. 'Who in tarnations would be visiting at this hour?' she thought to herself. The knocking continued as she walked slowly to the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the one pony she least expected to show up.

"Hi Applejack. Mind if I come in?"

Applejack, confused, slowly nodded and moved to the side, allowing her guest to enter.

"Thanks AJ, it's really cold out there. So, whatcha doin'?"

After shaking herself to normality, Applejack questioned "What are you doin' here Rainbow, you're supposed to be at the hospital restin'!" getting a little too loud for her own good, but thankfully not waking any of her family members.

"Yeah, well, hospitals are so boring! Besides, I'm well enough to walk here, so no need to stay, really." More lies. Applejack looked at her friend and saw that her whole body seemed to be covered in dust, along with a few new scratches on her legs. Not to mention she was shaking from the effort to stand and breathing heavily.

"Rainbow, you're not well enough ta go anywhere. Ah should just carry you back ta the hospital. You need the rest sugarcube. But we're both tired, Ah know that. Ah'll let ya stay t'night, but that's it. Now let me clean you up, you look filthy." AJ said while she went to the sink with a small washcloth.

"Thanks AJ, this means a lot-OW! Don't press so hard."

"Sorry sugarcube, but you're still sensitive ta the touch 'cuz all the bruises ya have."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. By the way, you got any open rooms? I don't want to make you sleep on the floor or something." Rubbing the back of her head with a small laugh.

"Ah wouldn't mind sleepin' on the floor, but yes we do. It's right down that hall, last door." Pointing to the door.

"Oh, okay, thanks. And sorry for the intrusion, I just knew that the others wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Except maybe Fluttershy, but I didn't want to wake her."

"Well what about how you came straight to me? Didn't think Ah'd be 'sleep?"

"Well I was thinking of how I would get your attention, but since I saw a light on from a bit away, I knew someone was awake, and then I saw that it was you when I got closer."

"Well your lucky I was awake when you were near, else Ah'd be sound 'sleep. Anyways, why don't you go ta the guest room and rest up now. You need it."

"Got it. Thanks for helping AJ." With that, Rainbow walks off slowly to the guest room, fumbles with the door for a little, then goes in, not without waving good-night to Applejack.

* * *

><p>After sitting and thinking of what to do with Rainbow Dash, she goes to her room to get some well needed sleep. After settling down in bed and trying to go to sleep, she can't stop remembering what the nurse had said to her earlier. She tries to forget it, but just can't get it out of her mind. Does she like Rainbow more than just a friend? Does she…love Rainbow Dash? After contemplating that thought, she decided to see if her thought was right.<p>

Sneaking out of her room, down the hall and quietly into the guest room that her friend was occupying, she kept repeating to herself 'If Ah really do feel that way about her, this shouldn't be very hard.' She just sat there, watching Rainbow sleep, repeating to herself still.

After what felt like an eternity, which was actually just a few minutes, she sighed. Her emotions had bested her. She slowly walked over to the bed, got in and lied right next to Rainbow Dash. Only then did she manage to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Both mares couldn't stop but look at their friend who just passed out. Rainbow Dash took that time to look at the friend that had been sleeping with her, only to ask "Why?"<p>

Her face that was once smiling, then confused, turned to one of sadness. "I'm sorry sugarcube. Ah shouldn't have done it. Ah truly am sorry." With that, she left Rainbow Dash and her feinted friend in the room, just to sulk her way to her own room.

Rainbow Dash didn't understand anything that just happened. Her face conveyed a look that just said 'Wait…What just happened?'

After sitting in silent confusion for quite some time, Big Macintosh walks in, just to be surprised as anypony. "What in-What happened here? Rainbow Dash? Why are ya here? And what happened to Rarity?"

Without saying anything, Rainbow Dash got out of bed and started to leave. Big Mac was too confused to say or do anything to stop her, so he let her pass. He thought she was just gonna leave, but no, she started going to Applejacks room.

Without knocking, she entered her friends' room, only to see her crying on her bed and saying "Ah knew it was a bad idea! Ah knew it! So why did Ah do it? Why?"She was too busy being upset with herself to notice when Rainbow entered the room, but she did notice when she felt a hoof on her shoulder. Not looking up, she said "Ah don't need ya sympathy Big Mac. So go away."

What happened next shocked her. Rainbow Dash was now hugging her. But she still didn't know it was her. "B-Big Mac? What are ya doin'?"

Before she released the hug, Rainbow said in a quiet, loving voice "I'm not Big Mac. Don't be upset about what you did. You felt the need to do it. It's okay, I understand."

Applejack turns around, only to be hugged again. She has no words for her friends' actions. She feels their embrace lighten, but then tightens slightly, along with a warm feeling on her lips. She was in absolute shock by what was happening.

Rainbow Dash was kissing her.

Their embrace ends, but only for a moment. They started kissing again, but this time, Applejack joined in the moment.

They were too engrossed in their moment to notice a little giggle from one little pony, and then a gasp from another, leading to another thunk on the floor.

They only stopped when they heard a loud "What in tarnations you two doin'?" The two are completely shocked by the volume and tone of Big Mac's voice. "First Ah see my lil sis sad, then a wounded Rainbow Dash and unconscious Rarity in the room she just left, and now this! You two wanna explain ta me just what's happening here?"

"A-Ah'm sorry Big Mac. Ah didn't mean for this ta happen. I tried not ta, but I couldn't help it." More sadness creeping into her face.

"That doesn't explain anythin' at all."

"If you want explaining, then I'll start by saying it's all my fault." Rainbow dash said while trying to look tougher than her weakened state would suggest. "I was the one who came here late last night and told her to let me stay here. This wouldn't be happening if I didn't do that. And I was the one who started kissing Applejack." The last one made some color come to her cheeks.

"That…explains some of it. But why was she in the guest room with ya? And why is Rarity here?"

"That would be my fault. I don't know why Ah did it, but Ah did. Ah couldn't help mahself from doin' that. And as for Rarity, I don't know." Applejack said, trying to be bold.

"If…If you want to know why I am here dearies, is because you told me that I had forgotten something in the guest room that one time we had all come over. I just came to fetch it back, and what do I see but a wounded Rainbow Dash and Applejack close to each other in the same bed." Rarity, who managed to recover, looked like she could be almost as mad as Big Mac. "But that is not why I fainted. The reason is because you two just looked absolutely adorable together! It was too much for me to handle at the moment, and I couldn't help but pass out." Now she was giddy with excitement.

Now all four ponies were staring at Rarity. "Ah guess that's why ya fainted when ya saw what was happenin' in here." Applebloom had been there the whole time, watching what happened.

"Why yes dear, it was absolutely magnificent! I just knew that they would be together at some point! And I was right! Although it did happen sooner than expected…"

"Rarity! You're just encouraging her! Stop talking to her like that 'fore she tells the whole town!" Now Applejack was mad.

"Well she needs to learn sometime, doesn't she? Besides, I'm sure she won't tell anypony what she saw, right Appleblo- where did she go?"

None of them noticed that Applebloom had sneaked off and was about to go tell her friends what happened. But Applejack would have none of it, because she ran out the door to catch up to her little sister before anything bad happened.

* * *

><p>Applebloom had made it all the way to town by the time her sister tackled her. "Just where do ya think you're goin' little missy?"<p>

"Aw, Ah just wanted ta tell my friends what happened. They would be so jealous!"

"Not gonna happen! You are gonna walk you're little self back home right this instant, or else no going ta any meetings with your friends for a month!" Applebloom could tell she was serious, because she looked away with a sad face.

"Okay Applejack. But Ah was just gonna-"

"No 'but's! And Ah'll only say this once, if you so tell ANY pony, you'll-"

"Tell any pony what Applejack?" Oh Twilight, always appearing at the worst times.

"Aw nah, not telling! No pony is gonna hear anything!" Applejack, Element of Honesty, learned to cope with never being able to lie by just not talking about it. It was then that Big Mac Rarity and Rainbow Dash got to town to see what Applejack was gonna do to her sister.

"Oh come on AJ, just me? Please? Come on, I wanna-What the? Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here? You should still be in the hospital!" A now concerned Twilight.

"Twilight, you just have to hear what I saw over in their home when I went to go fetch something I had lost before! It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen! Rainbow Dash and Applejack were-" Death-glared by Applejack, so Rarity stops. "Uh, never mind then, it's a little private…heh." She takes one last look at Applejack, and then runs back to her home.

"Well…That sure was weird. I guess you really don't want anypony to know what happened, huh? I respect that, but what Rarity said made me more curious. I shall respect your privacy, but I still want to know what happened." She turns her head to face Rainbow. "And you need to get back to the hospital. Now."

"Why are you so intent on getting me to the hospital? You can see that I can walk just fine. I mean really Twilight, did the nurses tell you to come find me or something?"

"Why yes, yes they did. Now come on, or else I will use my magic you get you back there." And she wasn't kidding. All of them could see Twilight's horn start to glow.

"Sigh…Fine, whatever."

"Good. Now, let's go. They said they still had some tests to do on you. From how they said it, it sounded like these tests are really important."

"Important tests? Wait…Oh no, I forgot all about them!" Rainbow started to run towards the hospital, but did not turn out very well. She kept wobbling and almost fell over several times. Her friends caught up to her to help her get to the hospital safely.

When they got to the hospital, Rainbow Dash was out of breath. But could still stand. A nurse was standing around, waiting for them to arrive. When she saw Rainbow, she grabbed her mane and started to drag her to the room she left last night.

* * *

><p>The tests, although much later than intended, went very well. One of which even made it so her wing could fold back into her body, but it was still secured, so as not to have any accidents. They also sealed the window making it so Rainbow Dash couldn't escape again. But she still had her friends to comfort her while she was locked up in the room.<p>

* * *

><p>It was only a few days later that Rainbow Dash was allowed to leave the hospital. But she still had to come back every few days to check on her wing. But she didn't care. She was free…well…sort of.<p>

The first place she went was the Sugarcube Corner, because her friends informed her last night that they would be waiting there for her when she got to leave. But that didn't stop her from taking her time walking there. But on her slow walk there, she remembered that other night. She wanted to make Applejack happy by not letting anypony know what happened, but she still wanted to kiss her, even if their friends were watching. She didn't know what to do.

She didn't realize while she was thinking, she had stopped walking and her face got a light shade of red. It took her until somepony bumped into her for her to realize that she was standing still. She shook off the train of thought and continued walking, slightly embarrassed. She got all the way to the door of the Sugarcube Corner when the thought passed through. Again, she shook it off and went into the building to get greeted by a loud "SURPRISE!" It made her ears ring for a second, but she knew exactly what was going on. Pinkie Pie and her surprise parties always made her happy. Her time out of the hospital was looking good already.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that only took a whole day to write. Oh well. Like stated at the top, give me some feedback for how I can make it better. I don't expect you to like it, but it's my first fanfic, so yeah.

I will be including the others more, so don't you worry.


	2. Night of Love

A/N: Hey everypony. Sorry for taking so long in uploading this, I have had no motivation/inspiration to write, and not to mention that I am also working on something else atm, which I will also be uploading soon enough. Again, sorry for the wait. Also, if you like my story, help me out by giving me some ideas that you think would be good.

A Broken Rainbow

Chapter 2

It's been a week since the surprise party for Rainbow Dash getting out of the hospital. She was staying at Sweet Apple Acres, since she knew there was an open room just for her. Every other day, she had gone to the hospital for her quick checkups, and she is going to one now, not knowing that it is her last checkup, and she won't have to go near the hospital for a long time.

As Rainbow Dash entered the hospital with her friends, who always came with her to hear the news, the nurse at the front desk wasn't there. "Now where'd she run off ta? Aint she normally right there at this time?" Applejack, Rainbow's once closest friend, now lover, asked.

"Hmm… Maybe there was something she had to do today?" Twilight Sparkle, the unicorn that brought all the ponies together as friends guessed. "Or maybe the doctor told her to get the room ready for your checkup while he checked on another patient."

"That may be true. Well, we know where the room is, so why don't we just go in and-" Rainbow Dash was interrupted by the nurse pony finally showing up.

"Oh, hello there you six. Sorry it took so long; the doctor just had me check on a patient that got really sick last night. But you are here now, so let me get the doctor so we can begin. Come, follow me."

As she led them to the usual room they stayed at, something was different. They went right past the room without even looking at it. The group looked questioningly at each other, until they got to the back door and into a field. They were all awe struck at the beauty they saw. None of them even knew something like this was in Ponyville, even Rainbow, the once weather pony of the town.

The nurse loudly cleared her throat to get their attention, and then led them on to the doctor who was waiting for them all. "Greetings Rainbow Dash and friends, how are you all doing this fine morning? It has been one week since you were free to roam town, and I just thought you would like a nice change in scenery for this checkup." As he finished talking, he walked over to Rainbow Dash and started to take off the brace keeping her wing against her body. "Now, I want you to try and fly around for a while."

They all shot a look at him like he was crazy. "You really think I might be well enough to fly already?" Rainbow, still looking quite confused, stretched out her wings after the doctor gave her a small nod. She slowly flapped her wings, checking for any pain, and slowly increased speed. After about a minute on the ground, she closed her eyes and jumped up and started flapping quicker than a normal Pegasus. She heard a gasp come from her friends, so she opened her eyes to see what it was.

Nothing seemed out of place at first, but then she realized that she was looking _down_ at her friends. She let her jaw drop as she looked back at her wings, flapping at a pace just enough to keep her hovering. "I said it earlier, go fly around."

Heeding the doctors' orders, she started to fly in small circles, gradually getting larger until she was flying around the whole field. Hearing all her friends cheering the whole time brought her spirits up. Not long after did she start to get tired, so she flew back to them breathing heavily.

The doctor was writing down a few quick notes before he turned to them to give the good news. "Its official Rainbow Dash, you are now fully capable of flying. Just don't take it too hard, or you might hurt yourself. " All of her friends hugged her at the same time.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I'm soooooo happy for you Dashie! This is so amazing! You can fly again!" Pinkie Pie, being as loud and hyper as ever. "Oh! I know! We should totally have a party! We should have a party, like, today! And we should invite all the ponies in Ponyville!"

"Why darling, this is just the greatest of news! I did not expect you to recover this fast, but you are a fast healer, so it is not THAT amazing. But I am still very happy for you Rainbow Dash." Rarity and her fanciness never escaping her.

"Congratulations Rainbow Dash. This is so exciting; you are finally healed after such a long time." Fluttershy, slightly louder than usual.

"This is amazing Rainbow! You can finally fly again! You must be so happy! I must tell Princess Celestia as soon as I get back to the library!" Twilight said, among other things she should tell the princess.

"Well aint this a great thing sugarcube. Ya can fly again. Always new you would be able to fly after that accident. Congratulations." Applejack said before giving Rainbow a small kiss on the cheek, completely unnoticed by the others.

"Thanks everyone. I think… you can stop… hugging me now." Rainbow barely said from lack of oxygen. They all let go, and she took big breaths to get herself back together. "Thanks again everyone." Looking each of them in the face, looking lastly at Applejack, giving a slight nod, letting her know she felt the kiss.

"Well, I guess you have no more need to come back here. Just take it easy and go slow for now, your muscles must re-adjust to flying again. And, congratulations on a full recovery." The doctor said after everyone calmed down. "One last thing before you leave. If you feel that anything does not feel like it should, you come right back." With that, he started to leave, followed by the nurse. They all decide to leave as well.

After exiting the hospital, they promise to meat at Sugarcube Corner later. They all went their separate ways, but not before giving Rainbow another congratulatory group hug. The only one that stayed behind was Applejack, with a slightly sad expression, not wanting to leave her side. "Well…I guess ya can finally go back ta your place again. I guess Ah'll be seein' ya later." She finally turns around to leave, but gets stopped by Rainbow Dash. "What is it?"

Rainbow didn't want her to leave, so she tried to come up with a lie so that they could stay together longer. "Applejack…I don't think I can make it to my home just yet. Like the doctor said, I should take it easy, and my house is a long way from here."

Applejack could see right through the lie, but pretended not to notice, seeing as they both wanted to stay together. "Well… Ah guess ya could come with me back ta the farm. Ah bet Scootaloo is gonna be very happy seein' that ya can fly again."

"Yeah, that's right, they had another meeting last night. Won't they be surprised." She started hovering, warming up so she could fly for much longer later.

They walked through town in silence, even when other ponies congratulated Rainbow Dash on being able to fly again. When they made it to the apple farm, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were waiting for them. When they saw Rainbow fly in next to Applejack, they cheered as they ran up to meet then, with the exception of Granny Smith, who was still in her rocking chair.

All three of the Crusaders, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo said at the same time "Ohmygosh, Rainbow Dash! You're flying! You're flying!"

As she landed, they hugged her the best they could, being small and all. "Congratulations on recovering Rainbow Dash." Was the only thing Big Mac said to her.

They were greeted by Granny Smith, still in her chair, smiling. "I can see that you can fly now. Congratulations on recovering. You can stay at our home for as long as you want young one. That room will always be open for you."

"Thank you. Thank all of you. Why don't we go inside and relax? Besides, I'm really thirsty." As Rainbow Dash walked towards the door, she was stopped by Big Mac.

"Sorry Rainbow, but ya can't go in just yet. Somepony be settin' up somethin' special for ya."

"What? Oh come on…Wait…Do you mean Pinkie?"

"Eeyup."

"Huh, figures. She did say that she was gonna invite all of Ponyville, so I guess she would need a pretty big place." Rainbow said with a sigh.

"If ya want somethin' ta drink, Ah'll get ya somethin' from the cellar." Applejack motioned for her to follow.

After Rainbow and Applejack made it to the cellar, Applejack put a drink on the table for Rainbow. As she went to go get a drink, Applejack pulled her in for a kiss. Rainbow was taken aback for a moment, but went with it. Their embrace lasted for what seemed like an eternity. They both pulled back to get a quick breath, and started again. They were stopped when they heard a knock on the wall, only to see Big Mac staring at them.

"B-B-Big Mac! How long ya been standin' there?"

"Long enough. They was wonderin' what's takin' so long, so Ah came to see that." Both Mares were so red, they almost rivaled Big Mac's coat. "But Ah don't blame ya. Ya love each other, and Ah am glad ya got each other. Ya only pony Ah'd let ya do somethin' like that ta ma lil' sister, so Ah'll let ya enjoy it Rainbow."

"Umm, thanks? But Big Mac, just don't tell our friends. We don't want them to know just yet." Rainbow Dash was almost begging.

Big Mac only nodded and left them in the cellar. "Well…That sure was interestin' huh? At least Big Mac understands. Let's just hope our friends are the same, okay sugarcube?"

"Yeah…Maybe we should just go back up and join them and wait for Pinkie's party to start."

"Ya, let's do that. But before that," Applejack went forward and gave Rainbow another big kiss, but only lasting a few seconds. As they started to leave, Applejack grabbed a bottle of apple juice and a few more cups.

Several hours passed, along with several failed attempts by Rainbow Dash to try and see what Pinkie was doing in the farmhouse, when ponies from town started to arrive. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were relaxing on the roof when they heard talking and the front door opening and closing. They decided to wait a few minutes until the sound died down.

When they were about to jump off the roof, they heard Pinkie say "Okay, is everypony were? Good. I know that Applejack is with the guest of honor, but they should be showing up anytime now. Everypony get into your places, because this party is about to begin!"

Rainbow and Applejack decided to jump off the back, and take the long route to make it seem that they were walking around and not on the roof. When they made it around to the path, Rainbow saw Pinkie's eye peeking through a window before being blocked out by the curtain. "Pinkie sure is being serious about this. But it's Pinkie, she's always serious about her parties."

"Ya got that right sugarcube. Ya know, Ah'll open the door for ya so they see ya first."

Rainbow nodded as they continued to walk, stopping short so the door wouldn't hit her. Both of them braced themselves. As Rainbow took two steps in, they heard a very loud "CONGRATULATIONS RAINBOW DASH!"

The party was going on for hours. Ponies started leaving from exhaustion, needing to wake-up early in the morning, and to put their children to sleep. After all the children left, Pinkie decided to change it up a bit by bringing out some alcoholic beverages. After a long time, the only ponies that remained were Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack and the rest of the Apple family, DJ Pon-3, who was packing up and asking if she could stay the night, and two other stallions, both of which talking to either Twilight or Rarity.

The pony Twilight was talking with was Booke, a green unicorn with a dark blue mane and an open book cutie mark. He was Ponyville's old librarian before she came. After that, he became the manager of the bookstore. They were talking about their likes, dislikes and favorite books, seeming to have very much in common.

Rarity was talking to Arden, a white Pegasus with a light blue mane and an ice sculpture swan cutie mark. He was the one that made the ice sculpture that looked like Rainbow Dash that was in the middle of the main room. Again, they had very similar likes and dislikes.

Fluttershy, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen, along with Big Mac. Little did anypony know, they were both in Big Mac's room, getting…busy…But not in a bad way.

An hour after the last pony left, Fluttershy and Big Mac were back and Pinkie called everypony, except for Granny Smith and Applebloom because they were sleeping, to the guest room to play a game.

"So Pinkie Pie, darling, the point of this 'game' is to sit in a circle and spin this bottle, and whoever it lands on, you must kiss them?" Rarity questioned while holding an empty bottle.

"Yup! That simple, but it can get really exciting! I haven't played it in a while, but I still remember that it was fun!"

"If that is so, then I hope you don't mind if I change one rule, do you?" Pinkie made a big smile at Rarity's suggestion, wanting to know what it was. "Well, I just want to say that you can't give a small little kiss on the cheek. It must be a hot, _passionate _kiss!"

Everyponies eyes widened at the statement, then they looked at the pony they wanted to kiss. "That sounds like a great idea Rarity! Let me start!" Pinkie spins the bottle, and they all tense up, hoping it doesn't point to them. They all let out a sigh of relief and laughed a little as it stopped.

The bottle was pointing at Pinkie. "Well that was interesting. Oh well! Twilight's turn!" Pinkie gives the bottle to Twilight, who takes it slowly. "Oh come on, it's not that bad! We just go until everyone has had a turn or everypony was been kissed! And you don't have to go if you have been kissed already. Oh! Before I forget, no using magic to make it face a certain pony." She looks at Twilight, Rarity and the Booke.

"Well…here goes nothing." She spins the bottle, hoping it lands on her or Booke. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the result. She felt a poke at her side, so she opened her eyes to see that Rarity was pointing to the bottle. Twilight looked up and saw that Booke was walking over to her. "Well isn't this a fancy turn of events Miss Sparkle? We just met not one hour ago, and now this. I'm not complaining, but I just wish we could have got to know each other better before this." He let out a small sigh before continuing. "Well, like you said, here goes nothing."

Everypony gasped as he brought Twilight closer and started kissing her. Her eyes went wide at first, but closed them and joined in the embrace, kissing him back. Rarity let out a squeal for how adorable it was. After they ended their kissing, everypony started clapping.

"That was so adorable, Twilight, darling! I never would have guessed you two were that close already!" Rarity said, still keeping her smile.

"Heh, thanks? I believe it's your turn now?" Twilight gives the bottle to Rarity, who puts it down and spins it without a second thought. For almost a whole minute of watching the bottle spin, Rarity was humming a tune and hoping it pointed at Arden.

And that it did.

Rarity let out a squeal of delight as Arden started walking over to her. "Dearest Rarity, it is like sir Booke said to miss Sparkle, but alas! I cannot bring myself to dirty your precious lips with the lips of one such as I."

"Oh Arden, dear, you speak nonsense! You are such a handsome young gentlecolt, and I am simply amazed that you have not found yourself a mare yet." Rarity started leaning in closer to kiss him, but was stopped.

"No! I can't allow you to give the first kiss! It must be the colt that gives the first. Now just let me regain my composure before continuing." After what felt like an eternity to him, Arden took a deep breath, put his hooves on Rarity's, looked her in the eyes, then pulled her closer for the kiss.

Once their embrace ended, all the other ponies cheered. But then they went quiet at their outburst. The awkward silence was broken when the door opened to a sleepy pony saying "The hell is going on here! Some ponies are trying to sleep here." Her bright red eyes making her annoyance seem like extreme anger.

"Sorry 'bout that miss Vinyl Scratch, we was just havin' ourselves some fun. Guess we got a lil out of hoof." Big Mac was the only pony not laughing at how the DJ ponies' mane was flat and not having her glasses, almost completely changing her appearance.

"Heh, yeah, sorry. But I know! Now that you are awake, you can join us for the fun!" Pinkie just kept getting more excited as the night slowly dragged on.

Vinyl doesn't say anything, but tries to find out what they were doing. After seeing the empty bottle, and the fact that they were sitting in a circle, she said "Like hell I'm joining! But I won't mind watching you all. I needed a good laugh recently." With that, she went over to the window and sat down on the ledge, ushering them to continue. "Carry on. Pretend I'm not here."

"Alright, let's continue!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She then proceeded to spin the bottle, but giving it a little too much power, along with a slight twist to it. After a few seconds, the bottle stopped spinning, and everypony laughed again. The bottle was standing straight up. They were all laughing for a good few minutes. Rainbow finally found the breath to say "Well…I guess…I don't have to kiss anypony."

They were all disappointed, but still entertained by her display of skill. "I-I think that it is my turn, if you think that's okay." Fluttershy carefully went over the upright bottle, laid it down and lightly spun it. She let out a sigh of relief as it pointed at her, and chanced a quick glance at Big Mac.

"Well aint this game goin' by fast Pinkie. Jus' me an' Big Mac left to spin it. Ah well, we can think of somethin' else. Now, let's see what pony this lands on." Applejack spins the bottle, making it move at the same time, almost hitting her leg.

This night never stops shocking these ponies, because they all let out a gasp as the bottle pointed at Big Mac. "Ah no, just no. Not happenin'! Ah aint kissing my brother!" Big Mac's only response was to turn away from Applejack.

"I guess this concludes the game Pinkie? You said that it was over when everypony went or was kissed, but we are not going to force those two to do it. But what else can we do?" Twilight said with a slight hint of annoyance that the game was over. Then Rarity chimed in.

"IDEEEAAA!" They all looked at Rarity with wide eyes at the volume of her voice. "Oh, sorry." She let out a small apologetic laugh. "Well, I believe that we could play another game that I have not played since I was a filly. How about some good old 'Truth-or-Dare'?" There was a pause while they thought about it, then they all nodded.

"Alright, sounds fun. I'll be right back though, really have to go to the bathroom after my little event with the bottle." Everypony laughed again about that as Rainbow left the room.

"Yes, now let's begin. I shall start us. Now…" Rarity scans there faces. "Applejack! Truth or dare?"

"Dare me! Ah aint afraid!"

Well alright then…Let's see…I dare you to…" She whispers the rest into Applejack's ear.

"Rarity…now that's just cheatin'. You should know better."

"Oh come on, it will be entertaining! Just do it, please?"

"Ah chose dare, so Ah gotta do it."

They waited in silence. Once Rainbow Dash came back into the room, they were shocked when Applejack said "Ah love ya sugarcube."

But they were even more shocked when they heard her reply with "I love you to AJ" And sat next to her, forgetting that the others were there. She was brought back to reality when she heard Rarity do another excited squeal. She looked at all their faces, then realizing what she had said, turned a shade closely resembling Big Mac.

All but Rarity and Big Mac were staring, jaws dropped at what just happened. The tension was broken when they heard laughter coming from the DJ pony. "That is just rich! I did not expect to see a third lesbian couple in Ponyville! Hahaha, this is great!" Nopony noticed that she said 'third'.

Applejack and Rainbow looked at each other, both quite red. Applejack had expected Rainbow Dash to be surprised by the statement, but she was wrong.

Twilight piped in after a long silence. "Is this really true? If so, when were you planning on telling us?" All the other friends agreed, questioning them.

"Sorry ya'll, Ah didn't want ta hide it for too long. Ah guess ya also want ta know when this started?" They all nodded. "Well, it was actually the night Rainbow escaped from the hospital. It's been crazy since then, but Ah believe it will work out now that she's healed." She nuzzled Rainbow, who returned the action.

"Yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it… But this is not something to throw a party about Pinkie." Pinkie Pie let out a small giggle and smiled. "But why don't we continue with the game? And don't dare either of us to…do anything…" She glanced at Rarity, who looked away at the glance, getting some color.

"Sounds like a plan sugarcube." Applejack saw that Twilight was fidgeting, like she had a thought. "Twilight! Truth or dare?"

"What? Wha- oh…uh, truth?"

"Hmmm…Where you thinking about daring Rainbow ta kiss me?"

"No!...well…yes…" Twilight looked away, ashamed.

"Ah thought so. But Ah don't blame ya." Twilight looked at her, eyes wide. "Ya probably jus wanted ta see it ta believe it." Twilight sighed, closing her eyes and nodding. "Don't worry, ya'll will see it soon enough. It's your turn now, so go ahead."

"Yeah, I guess your right…Well, uh…Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy let out a squeak. "Well, uh, I don't know. I guess truth, if it's okay with you."

"It's okay Fluttershy. Now, what to ask…Aha! Where were you and Big Mac during the party?"

Fluttershy squeaked again, and her face turned a light shade of red. "Um, well, uh, we were…" Her voice got quieter as she spoke, to the point that nopony heard her, along with her face now being able to blend in with Big Mac's coat. She noticed from all their looks that they couldn't hear her. "We w-were, uh, in B-big Bun- I mean, Big Mac's r-room."

"Doing what exactly?" Rarity's interest in the love life of others got the better of her.

"Th-that wasn't part of the q-question. A-and it isn't your t-turn." Fluttershy was turned so that nopony saw her face through her mane, although they all knew that she was extremely red-faced.

After quite some time of silence waiting for Fluttershy to calm down, there was a knock on the window, making everypony jump. When they looked at the window, all they could see was a dark-blue cloudy substance floating right outside, which then proceeded to pass through the window. When the cloud was together, it took shape, becoming Princess Luna, bringing everypony to bow to the princess of the night. "Hello there my little ponies." She wouldn't normally say that, but she thought it would be funny using the little phrase she heard her sister say many times over the years since her return. "May I ask why you are all still awake at this hour? It is not long until my sister raises the sun, you know."

All of their eyes went wide, realizing that they have not felt tired at all. "Fret not young ones; there is still plenty of time for you to get enough of rest for the coming day. I want you all to be happy and awake in my sisters' day, because that is when you are happy. I do like that you are enjoying my night, for not many ponies do. But I must go now, for we have an important meeting early morning, and I was just making my last rounds watching all the sleeping animals and ponies. Farewell, my little ponies. I will see you all again soon enough." Luna nodded to all of them as one last good-bye, and then left through the window.

After a long silence, everypony looked at each other, and they all yawned in unison. Applejack finally broke the silence. "Alright ya'll, Ah guess we are pretty tired. Let's do what Princess Luna said and get some rest." They all agreed and went to the room that they decided to sleep in for the night: the mane six in Applejack's room, Big Mac, Booke and Arden in Big Mac's room, and Vinyl taking the living room, preferring to sleep on a couch. It took them all some time to fall asleep, thinking about the night.

But little did they know, that is not where they will be when they wake up in just a few hours…


	3. Preraration

A/N: Somepony refers to others with their names from this DA gallery that I found hilarious. .com/gallery/32229062

A Broken Rainbow

Chapter 3

All of the ponies that were playing games after the party last night were still asleep, but they were all in the same room. And it wasn't any room in the Sweet Apple Acres home; in fact, the room was quite large, much larger than the whole house they were in not long ago. The room was almost all white, color coming from the red curtains and rug going from one end of the room to the other, and stained glass windows projecting colors on the floor, along with the two larger than normal chairs at the top of some stairs. Sitting in the chairs were two ponies, two alicorns, waiting for the ten ponies to wake up.

After several minutes of silence, all of them woke up, as if by magic, at the same time. "Good morning my little ponies." Both alicorns said in unison, grabbing the attention of the newly awakened ponies, making them all bow down to their princesses. "No need for such formalities young ones. Although this is the throne room, we are not acting as royalty this early morning." It was Luna who said it, not Celestia. "We are sorry for bringing you here so early, but we wanted to tell you all something at the same time."

"What is it you want to tell us Princess Luna?"

"Please Twilight, just call me Luna. You have no need to speak to us formally, being the student of my sister. Now, the reason we brought you here was to tell you something you deserve. Dear sister, you can take it from here. I need my sleep." Luna, who did look very tired, walked away to a door behind the thrones.

"Thank you, sister. Now, as you all should know, winter is coming." The ponies all nodded. "Luna and I thought, since you all have been working hard, you deserved a vacation." This statement brought a smile on all their faces. "We took it upon ourselves to get you twelve tickets to a mountain lodge, so you can enjoy the full effect of winter, and get away from any work."

Everypony started to cheer. That is, except for Twilight. "Thank you princess, but, why twelve tickets? There are only ten of us."

"Yes, I know that my student. I also know that all but two of you have somepony special to you in this room right now. That is why there are two _extra_ tickets. Pinkie Pie and Miss Vinyl Scratch, you get to choose who you bring with you so you are not alone. Although, I do have an idea of whom you two would bring with you." Everypony lifted one eyebrow at that, although, somehow, Vinyl had her glasses on. "I will now teleport you back to where you were with your tickets, and I hope you have a good time."

"Hold on just a moment!" Everypony looked at Applejack after her outburst. "What about Sweet Apple Acres? Who is gonna take care of Granny Smith an Applebloom? And Spike at the library?"

"I assure you that everything will be fine. I knew you all would want to go, so I sent a letter to your cousins Braeburn, Golden Delicious and Caramel Apple. They should be more than enough help at the farm. I also sent a letter to your parents, Twilight. They already responded, saying that they would be delighted to take care of Spike in your absence."

"You asked my parents? Well, they do love Spike like a son…Yes, I think that is a good choice. Thank you very much princess. Oh! You never told us when the trip begins."

"Oh yes, that must have slipped my mind. We have set it two weeks from now, for two weeks, when the first snow is to appear. There will be someponies to bring you to your location around noontime, so be in your homes then. That goes for you too Rainbow Dash. I know you are well enough to fly to your home. Although I do agree that you two look cute together, you do not need to stay with Applejack and her family." Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash blushed at that. "Now, if there are no more questions, I will send you back." When nopony said anything, Celestia's horn started to glow.

There was a bright flash, and then they were back in the guestroom of the farm house, Pinkie Pie somehow upside down. Then again, it IS Pinkie Pie. All of them also had a light-blue ticket floating next to them, two next to Pinkie and Vinyl. "So these must be the tickets." Vinyl took her glasses off to look closely at her two. "Hay, I know this place. I went there a few years ago. Nice place, good ponies, good food, heated indoor pool. A lot more things there, but I'm not gonna spoil anything. But I gotta ask this, who wants to help me bring my stuff back to my place?"

The two weeks passed in no time, the ten ponies excited to go on a vacation. It was the night before they left, and they were waiting for the two last ponies to arrive at Sugar Cube Corner, the ones that Pinkie and Vinyl gave the extra ticket to. Vinyl was about to put another record on her turntable when the door opened.

Immediately after, everypony heard "!" followed by "Hay, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Just…don't…break my…_neck_…" Pinkie was hugging the colt a little too hard.

"Oopsie, sorry about that my little CC." Everypony could finally see that is was Caramel. "Look everypony, he finally came! I knew he would show up, and he did! Now I am lots happier!" Pinkie hugged Caramel again, then gave him a kiss on the lips, making Rarity squeal.

"Ohh, you two are just so perfect for each other! How long have you…you know?"

"You mean you haven't noticed? I mean, we've been together for, like, two **years**, and I mean, come _on_, how do you not notice that?" Vinyl was the only one whose jaw didn't drop, since she was listening to her own personal music. In fact, she wasn't even facing their direction. But she did notice somepony outside that seemed to be sneaking around carrying something large through the back window.

About a minute after that, said pony walked into the bakery. She let out a curse to the bell, wanting to be quiet. Pinkie was the only pony who noticed the bell though, but her famous gasp gave it away that a pony came in. "W-w-what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come by for another few months!"

"Whatever do you mean Pinkamena? I was invited by a good friend of mine, and I could not refuse such an offer. Now, where is-"

"Yo Tav'! Glad ya made it! I thought I saw something familiar out the window. What kept ya?"

"If you must know, Violet, I had a session to go to, but it got cancelled because two of the players got sick. I do hope they get better." Octavia gave her version of 'the stare,' although it did not work on Vinyl. "Now, what is the full reason you told me to come here?"

"You know I hate when you call me that!" 'Although, the way you say it DOES kinda turn me on…' All the ponies between the two started giggling at the name Octavia gave Vinyl. "Well, I just thought you would like a vacation. I know that you need it."

"A v-vacation? Whatever is that? Does it hurt? What does it look like?" The room was quiet for several seconds, but everypony started laughing at Octavia. "What are you laughing at! What is so funny to you? Tell me!"

Pinkie was somehow the first to stop laughing. "You really don't know Tavi? I guess is doesn't help that you are working all the time. Well, a vacation is, like, a really long break. You know, relax, have fun, and don't work!"

"D-don't work? Relax? How can I do that? I must do something daily or I might go crazy! And it must be easy for you, since you are always having fun."

"But you DO do stuff Tavi! That is why we are all going together, to have fun and relax! As friends should do once in a while! Besides, I don't always have fun. I get sad and depressed sometimes."

"Oh yeah, we all know how that goes." Rainbow Dash remembered that one time they all stayed away from her all day to get her surprise birthday party together.

"But how will I survive? I can't go anywhere without my work! It would destroy me!"

"That's why you bring your cello with you Tav'. Or should I call you-"

"NO! Do not call me that. But you do bring a good point."

"Feh, whatever you say…June…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothin'! Now calm your pretty face and let's get this thing started already! I'm starved!"

Twilight was confused at the last few seconds. "I don't know what Vinyl said, but Octavia definitely does not like it. And Pinkie never said anything about NOT eating anything while we waited. You could have had anything you wanted while we waited."

The DJ's glasses dropped a little. "Uh, really? Wow, that's…embarrassing…" Now she was getting laughed at, but not like when they laughed at Octavia.

Over the next few hours, someponies came and went, wanting to see what the party was about. Some stayed for the whole duration of the party. Lyra and Bon-Bon came by early and stayed the whole time after hearing that all of them were going to the same place as them at the same time. The mayor stopped to learn about the party, and Twilight told her they were going to be in the plaza, and for her to tell them when it was almost noon.

That morning, everypony was doing something with their 'partner'. Rainbow and Applejack were bouncing a ball on their head, seeing who could get it to stay longer, while Rainbow did it in the air. Twilight and Booke were playing card games. Rarity and Arden were talking about what they wanted as their 'masterpiece'. Big Mac and Fluttershy were talking about animals. Pinkie and Caramel were telling jokes and silly stories, joined by Lyra and Bon-Bon, while Octavia was lecturing Vinyl for the umpteenth time about classical music.

As she promised, the mayor came to the plaza and informed them all that it was half-past eleven. Caramel went with Pinkie, and Octavia went with Vinyl to their homes. Twilight sent a letter to Princess Celestia asking if they could get Lyra and Bon-Bon to come with them, since they were going to the same place. Of course she agreed, saying that she would send somepony to their house along with the others. Applejack bid farewell and kissed Rainbow Dash when they had to leave, since Rainbow had to go to her house for the first time in a long time.

When Rainbow got to her cloud home, she just stood in the doorway, looking at the inside, memories of her making it coming back to her. After several minutes, she finally went inside and closed the door. She had almost no time to relax when there was a knock on the door. "Hay Rainbow CRASH, haven't seen you in a while. Got scared that we were better than you?"

"Kevin? Billy? What are you doing here? Wait…you aren't the messenger I'm expecting, are you?" The two bullies from flight school looked at her confused.

"Messenger? What are you talking about? We just wanted to challenge you to a race, unless you're too scared!"

"Sorry boys, but I'm gonna have to give you a rain check on that race. Somepony is supposed to be coming by soon, so scram." Rainbow Dash didn't even want to talk to them, much less look at them.

"HA! I knew it! You're just scared of losing to us! Come on Kevin, let's go. We don't waste out time with losers."

"Now, what is this about Miss Dash being a loser? Scared? That isn't the Rainbow Dash I know." Both bullies stopped and turned to the newcomer. Rainbow stood there, trying to remember whose voice that was. She couldn't put a hoof on it, so she turned around to see her idol standing there.

"!" She was hyperventilating and had a huge smile on her face.

"Greetings Rainbow Dash. I see that you can fly well again. Anyways, I was told by a certain someone to tell you something that is for your ears only. Mind if I come in?" Rainbow Dash was still standing there awestruck, but managed a slight nod. Both mares went inside, and the bullies finally left. "So Rainbow, I heard what happened to you. I speak for all of the Wonderbolts when I say that I am sorry we couldn't have been there for you." Spitfire gave Rainbow a hug, making her blush a little. "But you are better, and that is all that counts. Now, what I have to tell you is simple. I am this 'messenger' sent by Princess Celestia to tell you to go to Town Hall with some things for your trip. Have fun Rainbow Dash, I'm sure you need and want it." She gave her fan another hug. "Well, I must go now, important Wonderbolt business. See you after your vacation."

Spitfire left, and Rainbow Dash stood there dumbfounded. 'Celestia chose Spitfire as my messenger…' She finally shook herself back to reality and started packing things she could find in her house. Before she could leave her house, she heard Celestia's voice in her head saying 'You are her messenger now. Go to them.'

The library door opened after a knock. "Hello Twilight. Is your daughter here?"

"Oh, hello. You must be the messenger? Yes, she is here, reorganizing the library…again…And you should know to call me Star, not Twilight. It isn't right to be called my daughter's name. Anyways, would you like to come in?"

"That would be nice." Both unicorns walked into the library. After her mother called to her, Twilight came downstairs to see who the messenger was.

"What? B-bastion Y-yorsets? You're the messenger?"

Bastion just stared at her with his usual uncaring gaze. "No, I am _your_ messenger. Others have been sent to go to your friends. Now, I have been informed to tell you that you must pack several items you are to bring with you and meet at the Town Hall, where you will see your _friends_. Now, I must go back to the school, for I am missing a very important meeting." Bastion started walking back outside to teleport, but turned around before doing so. "Before I leave, _I_ want to say this. Have fun young Twilight, you need it." For the first time since Twilight knew him, she was shocked by his last action before teleporting. This was the first time she saw him show any emotion. He was smiling.

It took a while for her to interpret what she was told, but Rainbow Dash realized that she had to go tell Applejack and Big Mac. When she got to the farmhouse, she didn't bother knocking, since it was practically a second home to her. All the members of the house were in the kitchen, waiting for the messenger. "Rainbow? What are you doin' here? Aint' ya supposed ta wait for a messenger?"

"That's why I'm here. I already got my messenger, and I was told to tell you what to do."

"Come again? YOU are our messenger? Aint' that just a little…odd?"

"Yeah, I thought that too. Well, I was supposed to say something like 'pack some stuff and go to Town Hall,' or something." Rainbow started tapping a hoof on her chin. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Rainbow trotted over and gave Applejack a kiss.

The three Apple cousins looked at Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Braeburn spoke up, speaking for all of them. "Applejack? You didn't tell us you and Rainbow Dash are…together…"

"Ya got a problem with that Braeburn?"

"N-no! It's just…a little odd that you wouldn't tell your cousins."

"That's jus' cuz'…Uhh… Ah guess it jus' slipped my mind…Sorry 'bout that." Applejack started to blush and look away from them.

The whole time they were talking, Big Mac was standing still, staring blankly out the window. "Yo Big Mac, you okay? You haven't moved an inch since I said what you two are supposed to do."

"Big Mac nodded and started to walk outside. "Ah'll be right back, gotta tell Fluttershy."

"Why do you—wait…voice in your head too?" Rainbow asked, and Big Mac responded with his usual 'Eeyup' and walked out.

"Voice in ya head? What do ya mean by that sugarcube?"

"It's what told me to come to you. Come on, let's get you packed, it's almost noon."

A little more than a minute after he left, Big Mac got to Fluttershy's cottage near Everfree Forest. Like Rainbow Dash, he didn't bother knocking and walked right in. "Flutter? Ya in here? Ah got somethin' ta tells ya."

"Big Bunny? Aren't you supposed to be home waiting for a messenger? Or did they already come?" Fluttershy loved calling Big Mac their little name for him, since it always makes him blush visibly through his red coat.

"The messenger did come, an it was Miss Rainbow, sayin' she was told to come tell us, an a voice told me ta come to ya. Ah'm jus' supposed ta tell ya to pack things ya want ta bring with ya."

"Oh…Is that all you came by to say?" She had a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Flutter, it'll jus' be for a small 'mount a time. 'Sides, two weeks together with no distractions. Ah also still hafta pack. So jus' pack some of your things an come ta Town Hall, where we supposed ta meet." Big Mac went up to Fluttershy and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It'll jus be a few minutes. See ya soon Flutter." Fluttershy nuzzled Big Mac before he left, making him blush at endless affection for him.

"Sorry, but will have to leave! The Carousel Boutique will be closed for two weeks!" Rarity yelled down without even opening the door. When she did open the door, she was face-to-face with one of her idols. "S-Sapphire Shores! Oh dear, I am truly sorry, but I cannot help you. I will be away for quite some time, so-"

"Oh Rarity, don't you worry yourself. I know about that, and that's the reason I came to you! Get some stuff together and some to Town Hall. Your friends will be there waiting. I, personally, will also be there waiting. See you soon Rarity, and I will be waiting for your return."

Before Rarity could respond, Sapphire Shores was gone and the door was closed.

"Frederic? What are you- Never mind. Let me guess, you are this messenger we are supposed to expect?" Octavia was not amused by one of her music partners knocking on the door.

"You don't have to be so cruel about it. But yes, I am said messenger. I did not want to do it at first, but Princess Celestia said she would give our group compensation for you being gone for so long. All we must do is play for her every day. There is no set time, just when she calls for it. But I am getting side-tracked. I was informed that I must tell you and that crazy DJ to-"

"Who the hell are you calling crazy!" Vinyl Scratch came downstairs just in time to hear the insult. "Just because I don't like classical music, it makes me crazy? Just because I don't listen to it a lot, doesn't mean I don't appreciate coming from certain artists."

"Oh, so you DO listen to it. Tell me, who is it that you-"

"Don't make me use this." Vinyl was pointing her horn at Frederic. "Just tell us what you are supposed to and leave. I don't like you in my presence."

"Okay, okay! Just don't point that thing at me! We all know what unicorns can to other ponies with their horns, especially with one as sharp as yours." Vinyl pushed her head closer, the point of her horn mere inches from his face. "! Just don't do anything to me!" Frederic ran off, scared of Vinyl. She didn't let him go for free, of course. She sent a small jolt of electricity at him, which she gathered from rubbing her hoof on the carpet for the whole conversation, which hit him in the flank, making him jump.

"Honestly, I can't tell how you can put up with him Tav'. He is just such a wimp, but he tries to act cool. That kind of pony disgusts me."

"Oh Violet…" Octavia giggled at the angry blush on Vinyl's face. "To tell the truth, even I do not know. I must be used to it. Let us go do…whatever it is Frederic said. What you have told me about these vacations…I feel…excited? Is that a normal feeling?"

"Completely normal. What did he even say? I could barely understand him. Something about packing and the Town Hall?"

"I think that is what he was trying to say. But why do you always have to scare away the players? Just because I work with them doesn't mean I want to date them, because I have you."

Just a few minutes after noon, all twelve ponies were in front of Town Hall. Pinkie, being the pony she is, somehow knew exactly what she had to do, and went to Caramel's house after she was done. Booke and Arden had one of their friends arrive at their houses, while Lily and Daisy came to Lyra and Bon-Bon.

Shortly after they all arrived, Princess Luna came, with three Pegasus drawn carriages. "Hello there my little ponies. I can see that you are all ready to go."

"It would appear that way, Pri-uh, Luna." Twilight was still not used to talking to the princesses like equals. "But where is Celestia? Don't you two go places together?"

"Yes we do, and my sister is quite busy over another feud. She sends her apologies for not being able to come and see you off, and hopes you well and have fun. And as you can see, there are quite a few carriages for you. All of these pegasi volunteered to bring you to your destination, and I trust them all. I'm sorry to say this, but I must leave now before seeing you off. I am also quite busy today. But I will see you all later tonight, for the resort is part of my nightly flight path. Farewell young ones."

Luna started to fly away, but one unicorn wouldn't let her leave yet. "Hay Luna!" Luna turned around, with an expression on her face that said 'What is it?' Vinyl Scratch opened her saddlebags and started looking for something, which didn't take long. "Take these, and give one to your sister." She tossed two small rectangular objects at Luna, who caught them with magic. "You two need some music to relax to when you're not busy. Both of those have the same music on them."

Luna looked at the black one, which also had her cutie mark on the back. "My, how did you know what we liked?"

"I'm just that good. And the fact that I know what everypony likes."

"Well…I thank you for this. I must go now, farewell my little ponies." This time, Luna flew off without being stopped.

Each of the carriages could hold four ponies, and one could hold six, so they took a minute to decide who would go with whom. Big Mac, Caramel, Booke and Arden would all go together; Lyra and Bon-Bon would go with Octavia and Vinyl, and the mane six together. They were all standing outside the carriage they would take when Vinyl spoke up again.

"Okay everypony, before I forget, I have something for you all that I know you will enjoy." She pulled out similar rectangular objects with magic, similar to the ones she gave Luna, and walked over to the males, giving them on as she said their name. "Big Mac, I got you some of your country music. For Booke and Arden, some classical, and Caramel some techno."

When Vinyl started walking over to the mane six, she pulled out more, which is when they all realized each one had one of their cutie marks on the back, along with being the same color as their coat. "I see from your faces that you noticed. I had these specially made for you all, along with putting your favorite music in them."

"You can't possibly know what _everyponies _favorite music is."

"You are wrong there Rarity. Just look and see." Vinyl levitated the white device to Rarity and turned it on. Rarity looked through the music, then her eyes got large and pulled her head back. "Told ya so. I know everything music related, even what other ponies like. In fact, I have the largest music gallery in all of Equestria! Almost up to one million hours of music! That's over a hundred years, in case you wanted to know." All the ponies, even Octavia, stood aghast, their jaws practically on the ground.

"I know, crazy right?" The only thing they could do was a slight nod, but soon recovered. "I thought so. Now, Rarity has hers, so I'll continue on. Twilight… _sigh_…More classical music. It took me so long finding stuff for you all. Had to look everywhere for the stuff. Alright, Applejack, you got some country as well. Rainbow Dash, I like your taste in music, fricken hardcore stuff. Complete opposite of Fluttershy here. Took a while to get yours, since it's all ambience. Nice calm stuff, like you. Now Pinkie…I don't know what to say. Next to everything on yours, mainly techno, trance, rave and party music."

"You didn't have to do this…" Octavia said as Vinyl walked over to their carriage, taking out four more, one slightly larger than the others.

"But I did, and that's all that matters to me. I mean, what do you think I do when I'm not doing something? I put stuff together for others. Hell, these past two weeks, I practically put together music for everypony in Ponyville. Continuing on…Octavia…I'm not gonna say anything…" 'Fricken classical music…' She whispered under her breath. "Lyra and Bon-Bon…Yeah…Exact same as Caramel."

"What about you Vinyl? What kind of music do you have on yours?" Pinkie was practically hopping in Vinyl's face.

"Good question Pinkie. My personal favorite songs, over one thousand hours of techno, trance, rock, metal, hardstyle, rave and dubstep."

"Wowie, that sounds like a lot! How much do I have?"

"You all should have around two hundred hours. I couldn't fit much more in them, but that is still a lot of music."

"But why does yours hold so much more?"

"That's easy Twilight. First, it's larger, having more memory and battery life. Second, I had it specially made for me, but they got it wrong. I asked for a one terabyte memory, but didn't get it." Twilight was the only pony shocked at the requested memory, since she knew a lot about science and the others didn't. "But we are taking too long! Come on, let's go already!"


End file.
